I Lied
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: Rachel tells Shelby that she wants her to be her mom. Mild Spoilers for season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: underlined words are Rachel's thoughts.**

* * *

Rachel Berry stood outside the apartment building still debating whether or not she should really be here. Shelby had practically told her that she didn't want to be a part of her life. But Rachel had lied, and her dads brought her up with the concept that you never lie to adults much less your parents, so she summoned up all the courage she had in her petite body and walked into the building.

Getting into the elevator, Rachel decided that the universe had a cruel sense of humor, due to that fact that "I Dreamed a Dream" was playing over the intercom. Thankfully she got to her destined floor before the tears broke loose from her eyes.

401…402…403 this is it. She thought. Raising her fist, she hesitantly knocked. No sign of movement from the other side of the door. One more knock. Then she heard it. Footsteps coming ever closer to the door then the unlocking of the door. When Shelby opened the door it was obvious that she had been asleep. Well this is great.

"Rachel?"

"Hi mo- I mean Shelby. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Rachel glanced down at her feet, ashamed for not taking the time into account.

"That's ok. Did you need something?" it was obvious that she was still out of it.

"I lied."

"What?"

"I lied."

"About what?" Shelby then remembered that they were standing in the hallway. "Do you want to come in? I need to make some coffee if were going to be up talking though." Both women laughed, Rachel a bit more hesitantly. Shelby walked into her kitchen and began making said coffee before sitting down at the bar which Rachel had already occupied. "Now what did you lie about?"

"You, us. I want you to be my mom. I need you to be my mom. I lied when I said that I didn't want to fall into you're arms and let you hold me. I do every day. Even more since I met you. And there are all these things that I need you to tell me. Stuff that only a mom can tell her daughter. Do you know how frightened I was when I started my period without you there to tell me what it was? I mean sure I had my dads but I'm pretty sure that's the weirdest conversation we've ever had and I had to learn about **sex** from **them**. But its weird you know? They don't know what its like to do it. And I needed you every day since I started high school because you know what? Every single day I get slushied. And I ask myself why? You know? And then with boys, oh I need you with boys. I mean dad and daddy are willing to talk about it because they realize I have no other choice but its awkward because I feel like if I tell them they will take a gun to his head. And when Jesse…. Oh nevermind I shouldn't be here anyways I'm sorry for waking you," Rachel stood but before she could take two steps away from the stool Shelby had grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Why did you lie?"

"Because I thought that's what you wanted," Rachel hung her head, "I thought that you wanted to get away from me and I wanted to make it easier for you. Because I thought it would make you happy. And I want you to be happy because…. I love you." The last part she mumbled not sure if Shelby wanted to hear it. Before she knew it though, she was wrapped in Shelby's arms.

"Oh baby I love you too," she whispered as she kissed her head. Rachel just crumpled in her mother's arms and wrapped her own around her. This action sent both of them into tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry baby," Shelby whispered over and over again kissing her in between.

"Mom, is it ok if I call you mom now?"

"Yes of course!" she whispered tightening her hold on her daughter never wanting to let her go.

"Mom, can I stay her with you tonight? My dads are out of town and I just really don't want to go home after all of this." Both chucked.

"Yeah its fine with me but I only have one bed, so let me go get some blankets and you can have my bed," with one last kiss to her daughter's forehead she began to move away.

"Actually mom, you can sleep with me, if you want, I wouldn't mind," she smiled and both women went into the room. Shelby gave Rachel some pajamas to wear, though they were a little big on her.

"Goodnight mom," Rachel whispered as she laced their fingers before falling asleep.

"Goodnight, baby," Shelby kissed her daughters forehead and fell asleep to dreams of what could blossom in this new found relationship.

* * *

**A/N: ok so I know this is probably really bad but it was stuck in my head and it had to come out though I couldn't get it the way that I wanted it. Please review but no flares please because this is my first non-romantic story and so I'm a little out of my league. But I am open to criticism :)**

**Lizzy **

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my goodness thank you to all who reviewed! I really didn't know if people were going to like it or not! Anyways thanks again and on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

Rachel woke to her mother absentmindedly stroking her hair as she held her. Moving ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of her face, Rachel saw the same look of concentration that she often pulled when in deep thought. Filled with sudden affection and love she squeezed tighter around her mother's waist, alerting the older woman of her being awake.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just something that you said last night and wondering if I need to kick some boy's-"

"What?" Rachel pulled back a little to look her mother in the eye. "What are you talking about?"

"Well when you were talking about all the times you needed me you said 'And when Jesse,' but you never finished… what did he do?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," she stated as she buried her head back in her mother's chest feeling much like a 5-year-old.

"Rachel," Shelby had no idea where she had gotten that motherly tone, but Rachel seemed to know what it meant and so continued.

"Well, when Jesse and I were dating, one night we were making out," Shelby was glad rachel was still nuzzled into her chest because she suddenly flushed red, "and, well, he wanted to go further, to you know-"

"Did you?"

"No, and he got kind of mad. But then later that week he apologized and I told him I was ready. But I wasn't, I just didn't want him to be mad at me anymore." Shelby had to bite her tongue not to say anything. "then when it came time to- you know- again, I just couldn't. I asked my friends what to do and they said just say yes but I just couldn't you know? I mean and then we broke up and he was being awful to me and all I could think was how close I came to giving him **everything**," she sniffled and pulled back to meet her mother's eyes. "How do I know when it's right? When it's time?"

Shelby brushed the tears off her daughter's cheek wondering how she could feel so much love for a kid that she'd only known for a couple days, before remembering that she had loved her for her entire life she had only just gotten a face in the last couple of days. "Well baby, I don't know, I don't know how to tell you when it's right. And I know you'll probably get mad at my saying so but you'll just know when the time comes. But, Rachel please make sure that you know he's a good man. Be sure that you know that he will treat you well. You need to know that he will be gentle with you and understanding, because baby, it's going to hurt your first time. Get someone that you know will kiss away your tears and will hold you in his arms afterwards if you want him to and whisper sweet nothings in your ear until you fall asleep. And last but most definitely not least make sure that you know he will be there in the morning when you wake up. And I know that sounds weird but please take it from me every single one of those things is important," she swept a piece of her ear behind her ear. "Basically just make sure that you know that he loves you. And make sure that he knows, without you telling him how special it is that you chose him to take your virginity. And don't ever….. EVER let anyone tell you that you are "stupid" or "dumb" because you still have it. Your virginity is THE MOST important gift that you can give someone so make sure it's taken in the act of making love not having sex there is a world of difference." Noticing the fresh tears in her daughter's eyes, Shelby suddenly became concerned. "What's the matter?"

"It's just…. That's the kind of talk I needed," she chuckled. "And I was just thinking how funny it is that we've gone from not knowing each other to you holding me and consoling me and having "the talk" with me in just a matter of days really."

Shelby chuckled, "I was just thinking the same thing but you know what I decided? That I have loved you your entire life. Just because I just met you doesn't mean that I didn't love you. You part me for heaven's sake! But I want you to know that you can ask me anything you ever want and I promise I'll answer to the best of my ability. But can we please wait until morning because it's like 3 and I'm exhausted?"

Rachel laughed, "Yeah. I say we spend all day tomorrow asking questions and getting answers, making up for lost time you know?"

"Ok, it is Saturday after all."

"'Night again mom." Shelby thought she'd never tire of hearing that.

"Goodnight, Rachel," she yawned pulling her closer. Both women happy to have finally begun the relationship they had been hoping for, for nearly 15 years.

**A/N: ok so I hope that you guys like this one as much as you did the others! **

**Please Review**


End file.
